Team Crafted
Team Crafted is a very small group of individual entertainers who post videos on YouTube around the sandbox indie game Minecraft. They post videos almost daily about them playing Minecraft mini-games, creative games, and PvP. Some popular videos are them playing Stand, Meow, BlockHunt, Hide and Seek, Cops and Robbers, and more. Team Crafted aims to capitulate on their current global Minecraft recognition by forging connections with a number of different advertisers to work product marketing angles into their videos. The Team Crafted house is located in Encino, California. Some members of Team Crafted live there permanently, while other members visit often. At the moment, the Team Crafted members living there are, BajanCanadian and MinecraftUniverse, with former Team Crafted member, HuskyMudkipz, and their friend, LogDotZip. There are currently four members of Team Crafted and twelve former Team Crafted members. History The team was first formed by Deadlox and Luke O'Rourke. After sometime of convincing, he was able to get SkyDoesMinecraft and MinecraftUniverse to join. Soon after they were joined by Setosorceror, HuskyMudkipz, Dawnables, DeceptiBonk as their artist, and KermitPlaysMinecraft. A year later CavemanFilms and SSundee joined, however two days later CavemanFilms and Luke O'Rourke left due to unknown reasons and was warned by BajanCanadian and ASFJerome, but he still is on good terms with the team. In early summer, Dawn, who at the time was Sky's fiance, broke up with him, deleting all her social media accounts and leaving Team Crafted. In mid-Summer, Kermit left because he wanted to run his own YouTube channel 'solo'. Later in the year, Blue Monkey and WeedLion joined the group as their animators. In August of 2013, Setosorcerer was then kicked off Team Crafted by the team due to various reasons. The group then created their own YouTube channel known as "TeamCrafted." In March 2014, Luke O'Rourke joined again and took sky does minecrafts place xRpMx13 joined the team as their newest member. March was the largest fallout of Team Crafted, as Deadlox, SkyDoesMinecraft, HuskyMUDKIPZ, DeceptiBonk , WeedLion and BlueMonkey left Team Crafted, for different reasons, during that same month. SkyDoesMinecraft's girlfriend confirmed on her Ask.fm account that SkyDoesMinecraft left as he did not approve of the commercial company direction that Team Crafted was taking. Some of his good friends then decided to follow suit. Contrary to hopeful rumors, this split is most likely permanent. It can probably be that this may be temporary or likely due to their roles in the Team Crafted community, as stated on Twitter. It will now most likely be having new members due to this downfall but no news came up, proving that this may be the end of Team Crafted. They are hosting a fan event on March 29th, 2014, which is speculated by many who think that they will all announce that they are coming back together at said fan event. Members MinecraftUniverse.png|Minecraft Universe is the third member of the team. Last original member. Fluffy.png|JeromeASF, the eleventh member of Team Crafted, joined alongside BajanCanadian. BajanCanadian.png|TheBajanCanadian, the twelfth member of Team Crafted, joined alongside Jeromeasf. xRpMx13.jpg|xRpMx13, the fifteenth and most recent member and player of Team Crafted. Former members Deadlox.png|Deadlox, the first member and founder of Team Crafted. Left in March of 2014 for unknown reasons. SkyDoesMC Icon.png|SkyDoesMinecraft, the second member and co-founder of Team Crafted. Left in March of 2014 for unknown reasons. Setosorcerer.png|Setosorcerer, the fourth member of Team Crafted. Was kicked out in August of 2013 by vote for several reasons. HuskyMUDKIPZ.png|HuskyMUDKIPZ, the fifth member of Team Crafted. Left in March of 2014 because he wanted to grow his channel by himself.Big Boobs.png|Dawnables, the sixth member of Team Crafted. Left after she and SkyDoesMinecraft broke up. BonkersBonker.png|DeceptiBonk, the seventh member and artist of Team Crafted. Left in March of 2014 for unknown reasons. KermitPlaysMinecraft.png|KermitPlaysMinecraft, the eighth member of Team Crafted. Left/kicked out because he wanted to go " the ninth member of Team Crafted. Was kicked out shortly after joining by being warned several times. Blue Monkey.png|Blue Monkey, the thirteenth member and animator of Team Crafted, alongside WeedLion. Left in March of 2014 because being an animator for a group of Let's Players "didn't make sense" to him. Weedlion Avatar.png|WeedLion is the fourteenth member of the team. Joined as an animator alongside Blue Monkey. Left the team in March 2014 giving no reason.